Jund Shard
The Violent Shard Welcome to wild world. Violence, freedom, shamans, beasts, and wildness rule here. Viashino, which resemble dinosaurs, are common here. Shamans keep a grip on Jund. According to the creatures and shamans of Jund, Jund is a world of pure freedom. Every animal can do whatever he or she wants to do. There is no authority of Jund, and therefore the world has become crazy and wild. Since Jund lacks white and blue mana, there is no peace and thought. Instinct is the choice over control and thought. Although goblins, lizards, viashino, and even some elves and humans dwell here, the most titanic monsters are the deadly dragons. None stand in their way as they roam killing and destroying. They are so powerful that they are nearly impossible to stop. Even demons, sphinxes, angels and behemoths cannot control them. With one mighty breath, they can wipe out the most powerful beings. The planeswalker of Jund is the mighty Sarkhan Vol. He know how to control the deadly dragons and therefore knows how to summon them. Sarkhan is red and green-aligned, so he can be included in Naya, but he clearly lives in Jund just by looking at the abilities. For some reason, he is not black aligned. The game part Jund has a vicous food cycle, so it makes sense that Jund is made up of many little creatures and bigger creatures to eat them up. The main keyword of Jund is Devour. Only big guys have devour, while other spells make lots and lots of tiny creatures for the big ones to eat. Take Mycoloth for an example. It has Devour 2. That means that when it comes into play you may sacrifice any number of creatures. Then this creatures comes into play with twice that many +1/+1 counters. If the creature has Devour 1, then it does the same thing except that it comes into play with that many +1/+1 counters, not twice. If it has Devour 3, then it comes into play with three times that many +1/+1 counters. If the spell is countered, then the devoured creatures don't get devoured because the creature only devours when it comes into play, not when you cast it. You may choose not to devour any creatures even if it has devour. Many creatures that have devour can only go in Jund decks because it is the only shard that creates tokens to devour. In other shards, most of the creatures you control are too valuable to be replaced with +1/+1 counters. The Conflux When the Conflux occured, blue and white mana flooded into Jund. The food chain became disrupted and fell apart. Creatures became less violent and more thoughtful, but this created more wildness. The angry shamans struggled to keep control as the dragons flew to new lands to destroy more. New creatures and plants emerged, and the natural instinct of Jund's creatures dissaprared. As Jund's edges merge more and more with the other shards, it becomes part of the new Alara. Category:Shards of Alara